Intentar y fallar
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: La desesperacion. La tristeza. El dolor. No saber lo que ocurre y aun asi sentir que es tu culpa, toda tuya, querer estar enterado, querer satisfacerlo y a pesar de todo nunca lograr hacerlo. Porque no sabes lo que te falta, nunca lo has podido entender, siempre sientes dudas, siempre sientes temor, de que un dia simplemente el se aleje, que tu quedes como un recuerdo. solo eso


¡Nueva historia! y nuevamente de Gravitation y de la misma pareja, son mis favoritos aunque por el modo en que los pongo no lo parezca. Bueeeeno, esta vez creo la trama no es una tragedia, (eso hasta ahora) yo sufro de cambios en las historias y puede que cambie esta.

Ojala lo disfruten!

Muchas gracias a _MiZzu, karcris, fenizentrecuerdas, Andrettori y a ely._

Prometi volver y ya estoy de vuelta.

_·_

_Se que no soy lo que quieres_

_Aunque trate no lo consigo_

_He tratado tantas veces_

_Y las mismas he caído._

·

Deseaba escapar, vivir en una burbuja que le hiciera pensar que todo estaba bien, pero como hacerlo si lo que mas ama destruye esa burbuja con inusitada crueldad. Porque si, a veces deseaba desaparecer, regresar al tiempo y evitar lo que sucedió pero era tan difícil porque al hacerlo solo destruía su corazón. ¡Oh! Pero el cruel destino que lo habia transformado en un masoquista, uno capaz de aguantar los ataques sin razon.

Lo humillaban, lo insultaban, el callaba, guardándolo dentro de su corazón, sosteniendo una sonrisa que a estas alturas no sabia si era real o solo fingida, y cualquiera que fuera la razon el era un chico bueno, uno atento a lo que su esposo le pedia, porque si, eran esposos. Aquello le habia parecido extraño, la proposición al momento de hacerlo, le hablaba con ternura, ni que decir de la noche de bodas llena de cuidados. Con todo eso en el fondo pensó que no podía ser verdad… cuan en lo cierto estaba.

Las entrañas de su ser ardían constantemente, su alma comenzaba a ser afectada debido a la poca piedad que le demostraban, pero aun asi, no se alejaba, se aferraba mas a lo que se alejaba, el deseaba ser lo que su esposo buscaba, mantenerlo cuidado, ser el todo de Yuki, asi como el escritor era su todo. Pero ese venia siendo el problema, no sabia como hacerlo, y por mas que preguntara nunca recibia una respuesta sensata.

·

_No se como hacerte feliz_

_Tal eso es lo mas triste_

_Intentar y siempre fallar_

_Comenzar y nunca terminar_

¿Pero que esperaban que hiciera? Cuan estúpido se sentia al recordar aquel joven adulto que fue el, uno que consideraba que solo con el amor de esa persona se podría vivir, quería regresar el tiempo y darse una buena bofetada. Recalcarle que el mundo rosa que se imaginaba nunca ocurria, tal vez si hubiese sido alguien diferente la persona de la que se enamoraba algo hubiera cambiado. Pero no exisitian los hubiera, solo el presente…su presente.

¿Qué tan grave era? No estaba seguro de eso. A veces escuchaba constantemente que habia cambiado, pero ninguno lograba determinar lo que era, y el sabia que el único enterado era el, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de ello, aun asi no quería decírselo a nadie. Y siempre hechaba la misma excusa. Sus rosados ojos toparon contra el marco de la foto que sostenía una foto de ambos, de su primera cita.

Incluso hace ya seis años su relación era problemática, pero el debía amar los restos puesto que se aferro hasta el ultimo instante, aunque nunca se habia puesto a pensar en una cosa… él se encontraba perdidamente enamorado del escritor de frio carácter, pero ¿acaso se lo habia preguntado alguna vez? Quizás todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el único enamorado era el, y si Yuki le pidió matrimonio fue por exclusividad. Despues de todo ¿A quien le ha gustado prestar sus juguetes? Y aunque la referencia sonara absurda, incluso infantil, asi se sentia, un juguete, una pertenencia, un objeto que podias usar cuando quisieras.

¿Era tan difícil entenderlo? El creía ser de pensamiento simple, incluso idiota a veces, entonces, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Solo deseaba una cosa, solo anhelaba algo y eso era hacer feliz a su pareja.

·

_Termino siempre por fallar_

_Nunca se logra el objetivo_

_Temo que te canses_

_Que termines por alejarme_

·

No sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, tenia tanto miedo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siendo un escritor ermitaño salía al "trabajo? ¿Por qué regresaba siempre irritado? ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba de lado? Quería verlo sonreir, una vez, solo una al menos, de esa forma podría morir feliz. Además por algo se encontraba en ese estado, no quería culpar a su esposo pero mira que las personas mas bondadosas podían ser trastornadas con facilidad, destruyendo un mundo que construyeron sobre el cristal, que con el toque de maldad se rompería, cayendo y destrozando a su paso, a las personas a su alrededor. Y es que asi era el dolor, se expandía como si de veneno se tratase afectando de manera peligrosa a la persona mas cuerda.

Shuichi sabia que Yuki tenia un triste pasado, y no se lo recriminaba, pero las personas decidían que hacer con ese dolor, si olvidarlo dejando que fluya como si no le afectara, o terminar por abrazarlo hasta convertirse en uno con el, dejándose traspasar, quedando como un contenedor frio…

·

_Un vacio escrito en mi_

_Lagrimas escondidas de ti_

_Una careta falsa_

_Una sonrisa impresa_

_Que no recuerdo si era verdad_

_O solo una mentira mas_

·

Y eso le preocupaba porque sentía que estaba quedándose vacio. De hecho no se sentia el mismo, y era en esos momentos que quería borrar su sonrisa, una a la que prefería no descubrir su verdadera naturaleza, solo podía ser ciertas cosas, al parecer Yuki era mejor actor de lo que aparentaba porque habia veces en que vio una sonrisa, péqueña y ligera, casi considerada una mueca, e increíblemente a el le gustaba, le amaba despues de todo, y pensaba que tal vez era porque era feliz, por leves segundos, pero al fin y al cabo feliz. Y eso le agradaba pero luego sus comentarios despectivos le hacían alejarse. De nuevo, fingiendo que estaba todo bien, por que era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, que todo estaba bien…aunque nada lo estaba.

Aunque no habia mucho de que preocuparse, despues de todo su vida era una mentira constante, a la que ya se habia acostumbrado a ello, le costaba admitirlo pero asi era. De todas maneras asi vivía el.

·  
_Dime que es lo que quieres_

_¿Que es lo que necesitas?_

_¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

_En brazos de alguien mas_

·

Es que el sabia que algo andaba mal, que los engaños que le prometieron no sucederían de nuevo volvían, con mas fuerza, con mas tiempo ahora, ya ni seguro estaba de ser el esposo, se sentia una prostituta que era usada solo para eso, incluso a ellas se les trataría mejor; sin sonar presuntuoso… ¿Cuánto esperaba Yuki que aguantara?, si el se iba no encontraría alguien que resistiera su carácter, porque no hay peor ciego que un enamorado y desafortunadamente el estaba prácticamente flechado. Para su alivio o castigo asi era, ¿Ahora entendían sus razones para preocuparse? ¿Quién no lo haría?... ¡Oh claro! Alguien que tuviera confianza en su pareja asi como el otro la tenia en el, solo que la trsite verdad era que en lo único que su amor fallaba era la confianza, despues de todo, No esperaban que fuese tan ingenuo, ¿cierto?, podría estar enamorado pero era todo menos eso.

Podría ser cantante, homosexual, con complejo infantil, despistado, ingenuo, estúpido pero nunca…infiel. Eso no era lo que el quería demostrar, Oviden lo anterior.

·  
_Puedo fingir, pero no se cuanto._

_Por ello explicate. Hazme entender_

_Lo que deseas que debo ser_

_No me importa si debo cambiar_

_Con tal de tenerte incluso mataria_

_Por eso dime que es lo que quieres_

_¿Que es lo que necesitas?_

_¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

_Me ire de alguna forma_

_Y solo espero no ser solo un recuerdo_

_Que con el paso del tiempo _

_Va desapareciendo_

_Dime que es lo que quieres_

_¿Que es lo que necesitas?_

_¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

_En brazos de alguien mas_

_·_

Solo eso necesitaba, una minima muestra de cariño, una que bien valdría mas años para estar a su lado, una que el apreciaría con fuerza, que atesoraría por toda su vida o al menos la que quedaba de ella, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que incluso en el final el siempre seria de Yuki, se aferraría a lo que recordaba a su gran amor, a su felicidad, a sus ganas de vivir, de respirar, aquel que hacia que su mundo girara, siendo asi pues detenido cuando el no estaba.

Era verdad, el no mentia, casi nunca lo hacia, estaba dispuesto a matarse… no malentiendan no se refería tanto a eso, pero si para hacerle feliz el debía cambiar pues claro que mataria a su antiguo ser. Aunque siempre fallara, lo intentaba, porque aun tenias fuerzas para ello, se detendría cuando sus intenciones e destruyeran, de esa manera todo seguiría bien.

Cerro el cuaderno forrado en color negro, colocando la pluma al lado de este, depositando sus brazos sobre la mesita, a su vez revisaba la hora marcada en el reloj, ese cuaderno era un diario acompañado de lo que era una canción, porque asi se desahogaba, además nadie lo leería, ¿Qué mas daba? Tan solo una hora para que el llegara, para que se sintiera apresado, para que sintiera una mezla de odio y deseo, ¿combinacion extraña cierto?.

**-Bienvenido a casa Yuki-** reacciono con rapidez al verlo pasar, era mas relajado de lo era antes y ya no le brincaba con constancia encima al rubio, no siempre. Solo que habia un problema mas, uno que a el le costaba ceptar.

**-Hump- **esa era la contestación que menos le gustaba oir, ¿Cómo se supone debía tomar ese monosílabo? Era lo peor cuando se lo decía de esa manera, siempre frio, siempre misterioso. A veces en serio dejaba golpearlo.

**-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-** le pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño, esperando algo mas que un simple…

**-Bien-** y otra vez esa renuencia al tocarle, ¿Qué debería pensar? Bueno, no es como que su opinión importara.

**-La cena ya esta lista, me voy a acostar-** no tenia apetito de dormir, pero quería llorar, descargar el dolor que en tan solo segundos le podía provocar

**-Aja-** se sento en el sillón, notando un cuaderno de peculiar color negro puesto en la mesa algo de curiosidad lo tomo, Shuichi no se dio cuenta que el cuaderno que habia ahí, el que era tan importante, su único método de salvación era abierto por los ojos curiosos de Yuki que no se imaginaba lo que encontraría ahí.

* * *

Aqui acabo el capitulo, esta vez oficialmente no sera un one-shot, siempre lo intento y termino haciendo continuacion, por lo mismo ojala les gustara si es asi dejen un review y si no es asi tambien.


End file.
